<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>No Ordinary Poems by A_Lawliet</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28789020">No Ordinary Poems</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Lawliet/pseuds/A_Lawliet'>A_Lawliet</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dead Poets Society (1989)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 08:09:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,267</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28789020</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Lawliet/pseuds/A_Lawliet</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>A/N: I wrote this a long time ago, I think it's super cringe, but the people on my Wattpad account seemed to like it, so I'll put it on this profile as well</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Neil Perry (Dead Poets Society)/Original Character(s)</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>No Ordinary Poems</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A/N: I wrote this a long time ago, I think it's super cringe, but the people on my Wattpad account seemed to like it, so I'll put it on this profile as well</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>‘Now in accordance to your essays, I’d like you all to compose a poem of your own, an original work. Make it interesting, sing it, say it in code or another language. Just don’t let your poems be ordinary.’ Mr Keating instructed as he started to walk out of the classroom. ‘Good luck gentlemen... and lady’<br/>You laughed, because 1) he remembered you, a girl, were sitting there too and 2) he knew full well that you spoke another language no one else did. As an 8-year-old you had moved here from Belgium, so dutch/Flemish was your first language. <br/>Later that evening you had declined Neil’s offer to go to study group with him because you wanted to work on your poem of your own room. ‘Ow’, if you hadn’t mistaken his expression, he had looked a little disappointed, ‘alright. I’m curious about your poem, guess I’ll hear it tomorrow. Night (y/n)’<br/>‘Night, Neil’ he kissed you on the cheek. Even though he had done that since the day you guys met and it’s something natural now, it still made you blush furiously. <br/>You sat on your desk grabbing a pen and paper. At first, your mind was blank, no words forming. But then the thought of a certain boy filled your mind and it felt like the pen moved all on it’s own. <br/>Only one hour later later the poem had been ready, you’d put it in your bag and started doing your homework. You’d tried to keep the boy out of your mind but without success, he was there and he was staying. </p><p>The next day we were back in our usual spots in English class. ‘(Y/n) step up, time to put you out of your misery.’<br/>You stepped onto the little step in front of the class with your poem in hand. Were you nervous, yes. Would anyone understand what you were saying? Of course not! Would it be funny to watch them struggle to understand it? Duh!’</p><p>‘ Hij <br/>Is het mooiste wat me ooit is overkomen <br/>Speelt de hoofdrol in mijn allermooiste dromen <br/>Heeft geen weet van zijn betekenis voor mij <br/>Hij is Hij <br/>En vallen mijn gedachten door mijn twijfels in het slot <br/>Heeft him alleen de sleutel <br/>In mijn wereld is hij God’</p><p>When you were done you looked up from your paper, the first thing you noticed was Charlie in the back of the class with an expression of ‘I see what you did there’, which made you laugh. The class started to applaud, also Mr Keating did. When you sat back down, the boys started asking about the translation of your poem especially Neil, you just smiled and shrugged, ‘guess’ you answered.</p><p>Neil pov <br/>‘Guess’, she answered. She knows saying things like that only made me more curious. ‘Okay, everyone’, the captain snapped me out of my thoughts, ‘pass your poems to me, I have some decoding to do.’ The class laughed, I only got an idea. <br/>I waited for everyone to leave before I moved up to Mr Keating who was sitting at his desk. ‘Captain, can I ask you something?’<br/>‘I know what you are going to ask Neil, I can’t give you (y/n)’s Poem, it would be unfair and unprofessional for me to do so. Now if you’ll excuse me, I have a meeting to go to.’ He gathered his paper and smiled at me before ‘subtly’ dropping one of his papers. ‘You know it doesn’t happen often that I forget my papers, of it does happen, just know that you can give it to me the next day.’ Before moving out of the door he peeked his head back in, ‘good luck Mr Perry.’ He winked and then disappeared. <br/>that man... is amazing I laughed at myself. <br/>I walked into the library, not wanting anyone, especially (y/n), to find out I am doing this. I don't know but I feel like this Poem, even though i didn’t understand it, was directed towards me.  <br/>I guess I’ll need a dictionary…</p><p>(A/n: if you never learned dutch and have to translate a damn song or poem it would be more than a little difficult, I can imagine) </p><p>Your pov <br/>I wonder where Neil is, at this time of the day, he usually stops by to hang out a bit…</p><p>Neil pov <br/>He <br/>Is the best to ever happen to me <br/>Plays the main part in my fantasy <br/>Doesn’t know about his meaning to me <br/>He is He<br/>And when my thoughts fall through doubts in a lock,<br/>He alone holds the key <br/>In my world he is God </p><p>This is it, the poem that inspired my curiosity, it was a love poem. And... could it be, that it was... for me? <br/>I have to go to her, she is probably going to he angry with me for stealing her poem that was meant to be unreadable for anyone but her, but I hope she’ll forgive me for it. <br/>I walk through the hallways with the paper with her poem in hand. I stand in front of her closed door, I’m nervous, I closed my eyes and breathed in and out before entering.</p><p>Your pov <br/>You were reading a book while laying on your bed, your back was towards the door so you couldn’t see who just entered your room. You turned your head, you saw Neil.<br/>‘Ow hey! I was wondering where you were.’ I smiled at him. He smiled slightly at me but I noticed something was bothing him. ‘What’s wrong?’<br/>‘And when my thoughts fall through doubts in a lock, He alone holds the key...’ he said.<br/>I shot up: ‘who told you that?!’</p><p>Neil pov <br/>‘Who told you that?!’ She averted her gaze from mine, her expression, not angry, but hurt. <br/>‘I’m sorry,... (y/n), I didn’t mean to stick my nose in your business but I just got so curious about what the words meant.’ I tried to apologize. <br/>‘well the whole point was that you all didn’t know, especially not you..’ she turned around and sat back on her bed, with her back towards me. <br/>so... it WAS about me?<br/>I carefully sat beside her on the edge of her bed, trying not to make her jump away from me. <br/>Still turned away from me, she mumbled in an almost broken voice: ‘so you found out, are you just here to make fun of me?’<br/>‘No, of course not, I’d never do that. Why would you think that?’<br/>She turned back at me with an expression as if I just turned into a rabbit. ‘because I love you and I didn’t want you to know how nervous i get around you sometimes, just talking to you or even looking into your eyes is difficult for me without blushing and...’ she rambled on and on. I couldn’t help myself, I put both of my hands on her cheeks and crashed her lips on mine. At first she didn’t kiss back, but after a few moment I felt her starting to kiss me back. Which I was happy about, I smiled into the kiss and so did she. She slowly wrapped her arms around my neck and I wrapped mine around her waist, we pulled each other closer. <br/>Much to my disappointment, we both had to pull away for air. But our foreheads still touched. ‘there was something else I picked up while reading’, I told her. <br/>‘and that is?’ She breathed, looking into my eyes with a small smile. <br/>‘Ik hou van jou’<br/>I love you</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>